Lucasfilm Ltd.
Background Lucasfilm Ltd., LLC is a company founded by George Lucas. Lucasfilm formed THX (later spun-off in 2002), Skywalker Sound, Industrial Light & Magic, LucasArts, and Lucas Digital Ltd. On October 30, 2012, The Walt Disney Company purchased Lucasfilm for $4.05 billion. Walt Disney owns the rights to most films produced by the studio that were released by both 20th Century Fox and MGM (while Lucasfilm retains the copyright). Paramount owns the distribution rights to Lucasfilm-produced films that they released with Lucasfilm retaining their copyright. Universal owns all rights to the films that they released, as does 20th Century Fox in the case of Star Wars. With Disney's purchase of the studio, distribution of the studio's future films will be handled by Walt Disney and the studio's television output is controlled by Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution (although CBS Television Distribution controls the distribution of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles). 1st Logo (August 2, 1973-1997) Lucasfilm (1977).png Nickname: "The Neon Text" Logo: On a black background, some neon green text reads: A''' '''LUCASFILM LIMITED Production Variants: *This text was often shown in different languages depending on the country, sometimes in all-capital letters and different fonts. It may also be referred to as Lucasfilm Ltd., Lucasfilm or Lucasfilm, Ltd. *The first film with the logo, American Graffiti, reads "A LUCASFILM LTD/COPPOLA CO. PRODUCTION" *The original Making of Raiders of The Lost Ark '' featurette has red text. *The trailers for ''Raiders of the Lost Ark superimposes the "A LUCASFILM LIMITED Production" text in yellow over the opening scene for the trailer. *On some fullscreen copies of the original Star Wars trilogy, the logo is squished to fit the 4:3 aspect ratio. *On several pre-1997 foreign releases of Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, the logo is sometimes in yellow. *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' and movies have a superimposed version, in white and a different font, reading "A LUCASFILM LTD. Production in Association with AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT" below (the Indiana Jones films never showed or credited Amblin, though an old documentary on The Last Crusade superimposes the Amblin logo). *On Radioland Murders, the closing version is the same as the above, except it's in green and Amblin isn't credited. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: On the first three Star Wars films and the Ewok television films, the second half of the 1953/1982/1997 20th Century Fox Film Corporation fanfare. Silent on More American Graffiti, Radioland Murders, and the 1995 CBS/Fox Video Hong Kong Laserdisc release of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of The Jedi (the 20th Century-Fox logo was plastered by the CBS/Fox Video logo); the opening theme of the theme plays on other films. Availability: Can be seen on the original (pre-1997) theatrical versions of the original Star Wars trilogy (preceded by the 20th Century Fox logos), American Graffiti and the sequel More American Graffiti (the latter two precede by the Universal "Zooming Globe" logo). Post-1997 prints of the original Star Wars trilogy now use the 3rd logo. However, on 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment's 2006 Limited Editions of the original versions, this was intact. This logo was not on the original Indiana Jones films, Twice Upon a Time. Labyrinth, Howard the Duck or Latino; an in-credit text notice was used instead. Editor's Note: A rather plain logo compared to what followed. 2nd Logo (May 20, 1988-1997?) Nicknames: "Logo Shining", "CGI Logo Shining" Logo: On a black background, we see some gold text that reads: A LUCASFILM Ltd PRODUCTION The text is written in a fancy Art Deco font with "A" and "PRODUCTION" in normal font respectively. "Lucasfilm" is arched and two symbols representing bolts or something are between "Ltd". FX/SFX: The shining of the logo. Music/Sounds: Silence or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on Lucasfilm movies from the time frame, such as Willow and Tucker: The Man and His Dream. It doesn't appear on Radioland Murders despite having the print logo on promotional material. 3rd Logo (1997-) Lucasfilm_Ltd._1997_Logo_(2.35_1_Variant).png Lucasfilm_Ltd._1997_Logo.png Lucasfilm (3D) (2011).png Nickname: "Logo Shining II" Logo: On a black background, we see the dark green glowing outlined version of the previous logo. It begins to sparkle, changing the color on the text from black to silver, as the outline fades away. When the logo finishes sparkling, the color changes to gold. Variants: * On Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 series; excluding director's cut episodes and some standard episodes) and Star Wars: Rebels, the logo is sped up, usually with a copyright notice below it. * Conversely, a slower version was used on Red Tails. * In 2012, this logo was enhanced for 3D. The logo turns to silver, via shine effect, and it goes from silver text to gold text with a green shadow, hovering in a certain angle. * On Strange Magic (including the trailers), the imp dances across the screen spreading love potion around. FX/SFX: The shining and color-changing effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the first two logos. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 series), lightsaber noises are heard. * At the beginning of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and at the end of The Clone Wars (both the movie and the show), it is silent. ** On the Clone Wars film, it has the Clone barter quotes heard over it before it stops when the opening text fades in. * From the 2015 digital releases of the live action Star Wars films (except the original SW, later subtitled Episode IV - A New Hope, still owned by 20th Century Fox) to 2019, the normal version has the shortened version of the last verse of the music from the end credits of Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back by John Williams. It was replaced by 4th logo when Disney+ began streaming the first six films in 2019. * The Strange Magic variant has the Imp's vocals and sounds corresponding to the animation. Availability: Can be seen on the Star Wars prequel trilogy and 1997-2015 prints of the original trilogy, as well as other Star Wars media today including the DVD of the Ewok before the 20th Century Fox logo. Also appears at the beginning of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (before the customized Paramount Pictures logo) and on all 1997/1999 prints of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles television films (some prints of Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen remove it),'' Empire of Dreams'' (after the Fox Television Studios logo), and Red Tails. The enhanced version was seen on the 2012 3D reissue of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Strange Magic. It might've appeared on the planned 3D reissues of the (then) remaining Star Wars films, which were eventually released at Star Wars Celebration VII (it's unknown if they contained this logo). 4th Logo (April 16, 2015-) Lucasfilm (2015).png Nicknames: "Logo Shining III", "Enhanced Shining", "Metallic Shining" Logo: Same as the previous logos, basically more enhanced in chrome silver text with a moving effect inside of the "LUCASFILM" text that appears to be a pale green. Variant: On the Star Wars: Trials of Tatooine teaser trailer, the logo is above the ILMx LAB logo, the URL, and the Skywalker Sound logo, all of which are in chrome. Also, the pale green moving effect is gray. FX/SFX: The moving effect inside of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: *On trailers & TV spots, the music stars/plays over it. *At the end of Rouge One and Star Wars: The Last Jedi, the closing theme ends over it (It is silent at the beginning). Availability: This was first seen on the second teaser trailer for Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and appears on the entire sequel trilogy, as well as spin-off films Rogue One and Solo. In 2019, the logo replace 3rd logo that appears in Star Wars prequel trilogy and original trilogy during Disney+ release. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:United States